


Hungry for skin on metal

by akaashook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agent! Sakusa, Atsumu doesn't know how to shut the fuck up, Blood, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Gloves, Is it really porn if there are no mentions of dicks?, Kinda, Knifeplay, Knives, Light Choking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Porn without plot? More like knife without plot, Suits, Thief! Atsumu, Top Miya Atsumu, author also has exams, authour is tired and horny, but just a bit, horny protagonists, miya atsumu is so sexy he distracted author from writing, that last one was an unecessary tag, there is a mirror at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashook/pseuds/akaashook
Summary: "He wasn’t going to let Miya Atsumu slip through his fingers again.Not tonight.Sakusa had entered the sumptuous mansion with tall windows and symmetrical staircases wearing an expensive suit and a dark red tie, his gun hidden somewhere among the folds of fabric that embraced his body in a way he knew would draw eyes on him.He had hoped that a specific pair of hazel eyes was looking at him."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Hungry for skin on metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaashook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashook/gifts).



> *insert a lot of curses*
> 
> I HAVE EXAMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS
> 
> ENJOY!!

He wasn’t going to let Miya Atsumu slip through his fingers again.

Not tonight.

Sakusa had entered the sumptuous mansion with tall windows and symmetrical staircases wearing an expensive suit and a dark red tie, his gun hidden somewhere among the folds of fabric that embraced his body in a way he knew would draw eyes on him.

He had hoped that a specific pair of hazel eyes was looking at him. Knowing them, they must have been on him ever since the moment he had walked in. the thought of it shouldn’t have been enough to make him smile.

“Ya thinking ‘bout me, Omi-kun?”

Here they were, those hazel eyes.

Sakusa turned towards that voice “You know Miya, this might be shocking news to you, but not all people want to have thoughts that include _you_ ” he made sure to utter that last word in a tone that would convey all of his disgust.

Atsumu only smiled as he shrugged “Their loss”

“You’re so full of yourself”

“And you’re a liar” Atsumu said getting closer “Dance with me?”

Sakusa was about to say no when Atsumu’s hand positioned on his hip bringing a warm shiver of anticipation with it, a small earthquake running up and down his side. 

“Want a piece of advice, Omi? Teach your mouth how to be as honest with me as your body is”

Sakusa ignored his words. If Atsumu really wanted honesty then good, Sakusa’s body would gladly give him a truth. So he moved a gloved hand towards Atsumu’s wrist and yanked his arm away from himself.

Atsumu grinned “So rude”

“What does the fact that you like it say about you?”

“Good question, Omi-kun” he leaned in again, lips brushing the shell of his ear “There’s a lot of things I like about ya” he whispered “I like the way your skin reacts to my fingers” he bit down at his earlobe “I like the face you make every time I get to get away with it under your nose” his tongue took a walk down the path that led to Sakusa’s carotid “And I like it when I am the only thing on your mind”

Sakusa could only wait, motionless, for Atsumu’s next move.

The thief left a short trail of kisses up Sakusa’s neck, moving slowly towards his chin. And then their mouths were inches away from each other “Can’t wait to be the only thing on your lips too” 

Sakusa closed his eyes when hot air brushed his Cupid’s bow.

And then Atsumu was gone.

…

It was easy, so easy to get under Sakusa Kiyoomi’s skin.

And it was so incredibly delightful to listen to his frantic heartbeat right underneath his mouth. So intoxicating.

That was the thing about Sakusa Kiyoomi, he always left Atsumu craving for more.

That’s why he smiled to himself as he gently accompanied the amethyst necklace he had just stolen in his suit pocket.

He knew Sakusa was outside waiting for him, he hadn’t heard his footsteps but he knew it. Because that was what Sakusa did best: chase after him.

And Atsumu loved the attention. Sakusa’s dark eyes all over him.

The agent had probably thought that Atsumu would lower his guard after succeeding, he must have assumed that Atsumu would be so smug about his victory he would be vulnerable, even just for a second. Sakusa must’ve been feeling so proud of himself for his little plan, so impatient to give Atsumu one last fatal blow.

Atsumu made it his new mission to prove him wrong.

He opened the door, saw Sakusa and then proceeded to slam him against the nearest wall. The thump of Sakusa’s back hitting the hard surface felt like music in Atsumu’s ears. And he watched realization sink into his features when he looked down and saw the blade pressing against his neck.

“You really need to stop doing this” Sakusa eyerolled.

“Mh” he pretended to consider “And what does the fact that you like it say about you?”

“What makes you think I like it?” he challenged.

“Let’s see” he said as he pushed one of his thighs between Sakusa’s legs, moving it up until all the proof he needed was a few fabric layers away from him “I don’t know Omi, yer lips are really bad liars. Want me to teach ‘em a lesson?”

“Don’t you even try to-

Sakusa shut up when Atsumu pressed the knife a little harder against his neck, enough to take his breath away, but still not enough to draw blood.

Atsumu had started stealing things at a young age, that’s how you survive on the street, that’s how you live. But later on...well it became more than a matter of survival, it became fun, interest, curiosity. A challenge to himself, to his own hunger.

And the thrill of it rushing through his veins. That was life.

Then he found out about the knives. Bodies of steel and precision. Knives were quick and silent and everything he wanted them to be.

They were exactly what he needed. That more he needed. Now he had more than a way to make people bleed.

Knives were good. He liked them. 

Sakusa liked them too.

“Okay” he lowered his voice in that way he knew would drive the agent crazy, he brought the blade under Sakusa’s chin, lifting it up a bit, watching as Sakusa’s mouth fell slightly open. What a pretty pretty mouth “Then say Kiyoomi, what do I do with you now?”

…

Sakusa didn’t know how it had happened. But next thing he knew he was lying on a king size bed. Atsumu standing at the side of it.

Sakusa’s whole being shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

Atsumu’s eyes looked like the deepest pools of desire in the dim light provided by a little table lamp he must have switched on right after they closed the door behind themselves. A sharp contrast with the white rays of moonlight filtering through the curtains that only made his features look softer. And he was smiling down at him.

“Kiyoomi” he said. The echo of his own name caressing every inch of the tissues that surrounded him. Goosebumps making their way on Sakusa’s arms, and legs, crawling up his neck, whispering sin into his ear.

For a while Atsumu didn’t move. He just observed.

There was something so fascinating in the way Miya Atsumu looked at the things he wanted. In the way he always took his sweet time taking them apart with just his irises. In the way pure black swallowed every other color as the corners of his lips traced a curve that promised ruination.

That was Miya Atsumu for you.

He made you wish to be watched. He made you implore to be watched.

And Sakusa’s traitorous body was reacting to Atsumu’s stare: muscle was shifting, breath was catching in his throat, lips were shaking.

“Look at ya. So pretty. So needy. And I haven’t even started playing with you”

Sakusa felt like it was going to be a long night.

Then Atsumu proceeded to straddle him, both of them still fully clothed. _Not for long,_ Sakusa thought. _Not for long,_ he prayed.

Atsumu’s hands positioned themselves on Sakusa’s hips for the second time that night, sliding down his side, leaving hot paths of corruption on the fibers of his shirt. Sakusa felt their touch everywhere on his torso, unhurriedly cutting all the threads of common sense left intact in Sakusa’s brain.

Until finally Atsumu found what he was looking for. He held Sakusa’s gun in his dominant hand, walking his fingers close to the trigger, toying with the grip, threatening the safety lock.

Sakusa shouldn’t have found those gestures as arousing as he did. He really shouldn’t have.

Atsumu ran the barrel of his gun up Sakusa’s chest, down his chin, made it linger against his temple “Ya really enjoy this, dont’cha? When your life is in my hands"

Sakusa didn’t answer.

Atsumu discarded the gun, putting it out of Sakusa’s reach.

Then he helped the agent out of his jacket.

Before Sakusa knew it Atsumu was wielding his knife again, pointing it under his tie “Red looks good on ya, Omi-kun. Truly a pity” he said as he got rid of it in one swift movement.

“You know...you could’ve simply untied it” Sakusa managed to let out through gritted teeth.

Atsumu pretended to contemplate his words for the entirety of two seconds “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Also” he twisted the hilt of his knife in his palm, gripping it with three fingers as he used the other two to help his other hand undo the last two buttons of Sakusa’s shirt “makes me wonder how you will react when I’m done with your shirt”

Sakusa’s back arched when the tip of the knife kissed the now exposed skin under his navel, he couldn’t help but utter a breathless “Fuck”

“Oh now you’re learning honesty, huh?”

“Here’s a truth. I hate you”

“Good”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’ll make you feel good, Kiyoomi. But in order to do that” he let the blade take a stroll on Sakusa’s abs “I need ya to stay still. Can you do it, for me?”

Sakusa really wanted to say no. He knew that, if he said that simple word, Atsumu would stop, he would abandon his body and walk out the door. And leave him there. Lying on a bed that would start feeling like broken glass.

He knew because it had happened once. There had been no knives that time, but it had happened. And Sakusa had understood, in that moment, what it meant to feel alone, to be truly desperate for someone else’s touch. 

He never wanted it to happen again.

So he pressed his back against the mattress and tried to stop his body from spasming every time the cold lips of metal brushed flesh.

“Good” Atsumu murmured “So good”

Sakusa’s head fell on the pillow, he tried to get a grip on the blankets and brace himself.

“They say” Atsumu tore the first button open, the feeble sound of cotton being ripped filled his ears, the blade traced teasing circles on him “That knives are suitable for speed”

He pops two more buttons in rapid succession.

“They say they’re for the quietest”

Another one gone.

Sakusa’s muscles were contracting in a way he didn’t even think it was possible for them to contract. He was grateful for Atsumu’s weight on him, because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from flinching. He was-

“But Kiyoomi” he circles the knife around the second to last button “I want to take my time with you. And I don’t want you quiet. Not at all”

“Miya” he breathed.

"First of all" he placed the blade against the last button "that's not the name you're supposed to say"

"Second of all. I want you louder" and with that, he vehemently got rid of all the last threads keeping Sakusa's shirt and sanity together.

"Miya, I swear to God if you keep going at this pace I will cut your throat first chance I get"

"Funny words from someone who's at the receiving end of a knife" he smiled, slow and satisfied.

"Also Omi-kun, I think it's good if you keep calling me with my last name" he leaned down and almost - so painfully almost - brushed his lips against Sakusa's collarbone "I want to see how long it takes until all ya can scream is my given name. Make it hard for me, will ya? I like a good challenge"

Then he removed Sakusa's shirt completely. Shivers ran down the agent's arms everywhere Atsumu's fingers burned on bare skin. Unfaithful moans escaping his lips.

"Hope that wasn't too expensive" he said as he threw it on the floor next to the bed.

"Now where were we? Ah yeah, the gloves"

Atsumu discarded the knife and took both of his wrists, he pinned them on both sides of Sakusa's head.

All Sakusa could do was sink his head into the pillow and pray. 

"No Kiyoomi, don't hide. Let me see yer pretty face, show me again just how good red looks on ya"

"Shut up and move" he groaned.

"As ya wish"

And he started moving his hips, sliding their bodies together, annihilating the particles of space and time that were in the way. Because that's what thieves do. They take what they consider valuable. 

Sakusa tried, he really really tried, to suppress his moans. He really tried not to writhe, not to give in. But his entire being was looking for friction, it was aching in anticipation of collision, it was begging for something only Atsumu could give. 

And Atsumu knew.

And he was enjoying every single second of it.

"Shit Omi, you're so avid, so good"

"Ahh" he breathed into that pillowcase that he liked to call a shield.

"Louder" he leaned down again, hips moving slowly but steadily against him "I want to hear you. Let me hear you"

"AHH" Sakusa screamed after one particularly powerful thrust.

"So good, Kiyoomi, so so good"

"Mhh Miya" he sobbed.

"Kiyoomi" he said. Biting his neck.

"AHH MIYA" 

"Sakusa" 

He inhaled sharply. It had been a whisper, barely audible among the noises Sakusa was emitting, but still he felt like that sound would haunt most of his dreams and waking moments. The way Atsumu's voice had been so low, and deep and sensual as he drawled the consonants of his name, stretching the duration of the vowels as his mouth had traced the shell of his ear.

"Fuck" he said again. And in that moment Atsumu's hands slid under his gloves. It was ironic, the fact that Atsumu's fingers were the ones trapped between black leather and porcelain skin, but it was Sakusa's breath to shake.

The feeling of Atsumu's indexes and middle fingers stealing across his hidden, forbidden skin was so much, too much. Sakusa needed wanted craved all at once. He crumbled.

"Don't worry Kiyoomi, in a while I'll letcha move. But first I need to" he removed Sakusa's gloves with an agile movement, leaving Sakusa's hands free "I want you to touch me"

Sakusa had to restrain himself from jumping on Atsumu and biting off his lips, making them bleed.

"However, I will only touch ya with these" he murmured as he slowly put Sakusa's gloves on his own hands, making him witness the torture of distance.

"No" Sakusa breathed, his mouth trembling like a leaf ready for the fall, frustration gathering at the corners of his eyes "No no"

"Omi-kun I need ya to talk to me. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no, no, no" Sakusa kept whispering, kept begging "No, Atsumu, no" 

Atsumu smiled down at him. Pleased but not satiated. Never satiated.

Because that's what thieves do. They take what they want. And they always want more.

"Ok now, what do you want, Kiyoomi?"

"I…I want...I...Atsumu"

"Take your time" 

"I want you to give back what you stole" he finally got to gather enough clarity to growl. It was a weak attempt, but it meant he still wasn't too far gone. And it was enough. It had to be.

"Oh well, that can be done"

Atsumu put one gloved hand inside a hidden pocket in the inner part of his jacket. 

He let the necklace reflect both artificial and natural light. And it was beautiful. A thin chain of gold with purple gems hanging from it, they had the same shape of tears, of raindrops.

"Let me return it" he said letting the fingers of his unoccupied hand brush the soft skin over Sakusa's collarbones, the valleys of his neck, the hills of his beating veins and arteries. 

Fabric separating dangerous want from reckless need.

And all Sakusa could do was take what Atsumu gave. Nothing more and nothing less.

He moaned as Atsumu's gloved fingertips closed around his throat, applying a soft pressure in all the right places to make Sakusa feel both breathless and alive.

And then the necklace clicked into place at the side of his neck. Sakusa's hands ran towards it, feeling the cold hug of gold against his skin.

"Pretty" Atsumu murmured "So pretty. Purple really is your color"

"Thought it was red"

Atsumu took the knife out again "If you insist"

Sakusa's eyes widened at the thought of what Atsumu might do to him, at the thought of what he wanted Atsumu to do to him.

"Don't worry, 'm not gonna hurt you. It's just…" he placed the tip of the blade on Sakusa's lips, sank it in, just a bit. Sakusa tasted metal and he couldn't understand if it was the knife or actual blood "There, just a little shade. Looks so good. Almost like I kissed ya"

Sakusa ran his tongue on his lips. Cleaning them up. Not wanting to give Atsumu more satisfaction than he had already did.

"Too bad" 

"Did you at least sanitize that thing before using it on me?" Sakusa countered. 

"Of course, Omi, I'm a gentleman"

"Go and tell your jokes to people who find them funny"

Atsumu then brought the blade to his own mouth, tapping it to his bottom lip, taking his tongue out to lick at the tip.

Sakusa was pretty sure that the gesture wasn't supposed to be so hot. 

"You're disgusting" he said instead.

"You're right, let's try with purple"

He walked the knife down following the central line of his chest, threatening to take everything.

And then the knife was gone again to leave space for Atsumu's mouth. All over him. Everywhere on his torso, leaving bites and kisses and sucking on skin. His gloved fingers were playing with one of his nipples, circling the areola and caressing the hardening tip. 

It felt like torture. It felt like the most heavenly kind of death.

When Atsumu sucked on the skin just above his hip, Sakusa rolled his eyes so much he thought that it was over for him. He would never see again.

And Atsumu exploited that exact moment of weakness to push two of his fingers into Sakusa's already parted mouth.

He tasted leather on tongue. So wrong. So right. So inexplicably hot.

He sucked on fabric, he clung to it as if it was the last thread that kept him grounded to reality. He gripped at it like the floor was going to crumble and swallow him whole if he didn't.

"Fuck Kiyoomi you are so greedy" he pressed his digits deeper inside his mouth "So desperate" he bit down on his nipple "So good" his thumb caressed his side, slow and merciless and so so kind. 

"Aaa..tsu..mu..ple...se" he begged, lips vibrating against leather "need y..ou"

Atsumu had broken him. He had really broken him. And he had made him want every single moment of it.

"Kiyoomi" 

His hand abandoned Sakusa's mouth.

His fingers were now twirling around the chain of the necklace "So pretty. I want you to see how pretty you look"

Atsumu then bended his torso and stretched towards the nearest closet door. A hand anchored him on Sakusa's body as the other opened the door completely. And there was a mirror in the inner part of it.

The moment Sakusa saw his reflection he knew there was no going back: his cheeks were red, his lips were swollen, his eyes were full of frustrated tears.

And his neck...

"I think ya need a little more purple there" Atsumu said following his line of sight, pointing the blade against his throat once again. Letting metal slide on metal in the most delicious way.

And then he went down on his neck. Leaving Sakusa space to look at his threads unraveling in the mirror. Atsumu's hair looked so soft in there while his teeth were ruthless on his skin.

Sakusa reached a hand towards Atsumu's locks. Taking a handful of blonde and caressing it, telling some more truths his mouth wouldn't be able to convey.

And then he yanked. Hard. Atsumu groaned.

"Interesting" he smiled.

"You said you wanted me to touch you" Sakusa tried to sound like he still had some sort of control over his body, his actions, his words.

Then he used all the strength left in his abdominals to lift himself up and melt their lips together, in a last glorious attempt to feel it all on his skin.

Atsumu didn't push him away, on the contrary, he pushed him down, slamming his back against the mattress and kissing him like they were running on the blade of the sharpest knife. 

Atsumu Miya was kissing him like his lips were the only thing preventing the whole word from coming apart at the seams.

And Sakusa wanted to taste every bit of impulse in it. 

They were beautiful. 

A work of art. The mirror on the wall framing the picture they had painted using blades and mouths as a brush.

Let the world fall. Let it burn.

Let universes collapse.

Let cosmos scream a name. Just one. Just that one.

It was the end. The last thread undoing at the kiss of a knife.

Sakusa welcomed the end.

Their end.

His end.

He welcomed it with open arms, opened lips, open body.

A bed.

A mirror.

The moon.

The only witnesses of the fall of a man.

Of two men.

Two souls.

That night the door closed with a promise of more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that your eyes are finally open to the sexiness of Atsumu Miya holding a knife in his hands. Have an amazing day. I will now proceed to study and pray the horny away from my soul. 
> 
> Also feel free to leave a comment if you want!


End file.
